


A nice naughty girl

by D_rissing



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mall Santa Claus, Mind Break, Naive Girl, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing
Summary: A naive super heroine want to prove she was really a nice girl to a pedophile mall Santa.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	A nice naughty girl

The city of Townsville…Is celebrating Christmas!!!!

Streets adorned with colorful lights, roof and stress fill with snow, people singing and laughed as they come and go in multitudes…all coming from the shopping mall.

With the holidays coming soon people ran around buying last minute gifts and food. Or in case of the little ones trying to get their letters to Santa…yeah this time it’s so peaceful.

However…even the most cheerful party can hide a dark corner somewhere.

“ahhh were is he? Where is he?” Inside the mall the superheroine known as Bubbles flew desperately around.

The girl had big blue eyes and blonde hair in two pigtails and a neat, curved fashion and sky blue eyes. Her dress was sky blue with a black-centered stripe and she was wearing white tights and black Mary Janes.

You see early that day she and her sisters had to fight an invasion of snow monsters to the point she didn’t had time to give Santa her Christmas letter. Now, as the mall began to close for the day, she was trying to find him.

“Oh if I don’t give him my letter he will not know what to give me, or worst he will think I don’t believe in him…..ahhhh…where is he?” she cried.

In that moment she saw a familiar red dressed figure walking towards an emergency door.

“Santa!!!” she cried in happiness and fly towards the exit.

In the dark parking lot

Rick grumped as he walked towards his worn out van. He hated this job; Although supposedly he was fitted for it, since he had the belly and the beard already, and since he was an ex-convict he should be graceful he found a job as a mall Santa so close to the holidays…however he couldn’t withstand all the crying and screaming and complaining those kids…. and worse was all those little girls sitting on his lap.

Yeah he was an ex-convict…imprisoned for child molestation…and somehow ended with a job as a mall Santa…. officially the universe was messing with him.

“Hey Santa!!!” a sweet voice called him making his whole body shudder. Turning he saw Bubbles flying towards him with a big smile on her face “Santa wait!!!” she called.

“Oh fuck” he thought as the small girl floated and landed in front of him. He knew who she was (all of the town knew their heroines after all) but for him those 3 girls were more that just heroines…they were potential targets…targets he had imagine taking before…but of coarse those where just thoughts since he knew very well any of them could put him in orbit with one punch.

“Oh Santa, is so good I catch you” the girl said with a smile “I almost thought I wont be able to give you my letter” she said giving him a small blue letter.

“Your letter?” he asked taking the envelope. Half wishing he didn’t forgot to take off the costume

“Yes Santa, I have ben a very good girl this year” said the blonde girl floating infront of him “I have done all my homework, have been good at school and have protected the town from evil” she said proudly.

“Fuck” he thought again...this girl was too adorable for her own good. He could feel his cock hardening in his pants. His mind basically screaming to take her…yet he knew he couldn’t be hasty about it.

Looking around he realized the parking was empty. If he was going to do this, he will have to do it now.

“ummmm I’m sorry Bubbles but I’m afraid you are not in my nice list yet” he said as straight as possible.

“WHAT!!!!” she cried in shock “but, but I had been good!!!”

“Oh you do?” he asked “you said you did your homework but” he thought for a moment “did you help your sister with hers? Or you just leave to play not caring?”

Bubbles frowned. She knew Blossom didn’t need help…he must be talking about Buttercup!!!

“But Blossom said she needs to learn to do things herself” Bubble said trying to excuse herself.

“Oh and its not more important to help your sister in need?” he cut her “and what about the monsters you fight? Did you just beat them down or try to talk your way out first? Cause a good girl will only use violence as last resource”

“Oh no…ahhh I’m a naughty girl” she cried.

“Not yet” he said chuckling on the double meaning “you are not on my nice list but neither on my naughty list so there is hope for you” he said making the girl look at him in hope.

“Oh yes Santa” Bubbles flew happily around him “I will do anything to be on your nice list”

Rick looked around…no one on sight yet.

“Very well” he opened the doors of his van “come inside Bubbles” he entered.

“Oh its this yours?” she asked suspicious to the dirty vehicle

“Of coarse not” he said (it was a rented car after all) “its just while I’m in town. Or you think I will tired the reindeers before Christmas?” he asked.

“Oh of coarse silly me” she said floating inside.

Rick closed the door behind her.

Inside was dark with only a light bulb in the ceiling as illumination.

“It’s a bit dark” said Bubbles a bit scared.

“As I said it’s just temporally” Rick said as he thought his next move. Searching he found a small red towel and smile “now Bubbles for you to past this test I will need to blind you”

“Blind me?” she asked confused “why is that Santa?”

“Because this is a faith test. And as you know believe not always mean seeing” he said kneeling in front of her, wrapping the cloth around her eyes “you do trust Santa right?”

“Of coarse Santa” she said ager to please and become a nice girl.

“Good girl” he patted her head feeling her soft hair “and so pretty too” he said caressing her cheek “can you see?”

“No Santa I cant” she said giggling a bit at her touch.

“Good, then we can start” he said as began bottoming his pants pulling them down alongside his underwear

Bubbles just stood there wondering what Santa was planning…what ever it was she would do it to show she was a nice girl. In that moment something warm and fleshy touched her face.

“Eh? Santa what’s that?” she asked as a musky sweaty smell hit her nose.

“That’s my…special wand to measure kids” he said rubbing his cock against her face “I want you to put it on your mouth”

“In my mouth?” she asked confused...it didn’t smell good at all.

“Yes, you had seen a thermometer before right?” she nodded “well this work like that only it will measure how good you are instead of your temperature. So I need you to put it on your mouth” he explained getting the tip close to her lips

“Oh…umm ok” she opened her mouth and he introduced his cock inside her.

“Ahhh..Not bad” he thought “tight and warm”

“uggg” Bubbles gagged and move her face away “aggg..It taste bad” she complained.

“That means you have some naughty on you” he said “what a shame you won’t have gifts”

“No!!!!!...What I can do?” she asked in fright of not getting any gifts.

“Put my wand back in your mouth” he said “it will clean you of all the naughty things you have done…but only if you suck it like a candy cane”

“I like candy canes” Bubble said happily at the idea of candy.

“Then this will easy for you plus more tasty than candy” he added introducing his member in her mouth again.

Bubble gagged as he groaned in pleasure. The wand tasted so bad but if this will get her out the naughty list she will do it…so with that in mind she began sucking.

“Ah…yes Bubbles like that” Rick said in delight “ahhh continue. Try using your tongue”

She wondered why but do it anyway. The sweaty flavor made her shudder in disgusts but she continued

“Ahhh continue” said Rick patting her head “come on be a good girl and you will have your presents”

With that Bubble continue sucking the wand.

“Umm such a good girl” Rick put his other hand and began moving her head “ahhh yes like that ummm”

Bubbles wonder why Santa was making those weird noises or why he was moving her head like that. The wand bumped in and out and she felt her body tingle alongside a weird sensation surging in her.

“Ah ah..yes Bubble more… faster…ah …yes...yes you are umm going to get a nice…ahh gift”

Bubbles smiled at that. However she felt the wand getting bigger and suddenly something wet, salty and disgusting filled her mouth.

“ahhhhhh” Rick cried as he cum inside her mouth-

“ahhh…cof cof cof” Bubbles floated away as she coughed “aggg Santa what was that?...cof cof..a.ggg taste bad”

“That was my special juice” said Rick with a disappointed tone. Damn he wanted more “it was going to clean you of your bad stuff”

“What?!!!…Oh no…I didn’t wanted to spill it but...it tasted so bad” she said in sadness.

“Yes it does…but then it will get sweet and you would get your present” he said.

“Ah…let me try again I will drink it this time” she said floating down trying to grab the wand.

“Ah ah ah…sorry Bubbles, but only one shot allowed” he chuckled at his inner joke.

“Please Santa…let me try again” she begged.

“I suppose I could try again, ummm ok will try” she cheered “but to make sure you don’t spit it…we will use your other mouth” he ended making her confuse.

“Other mouth? She wondered “but I only have one mouth”

“hehehe is just a name for your special place” he said eyeing the girl in hunger.

“I have a special place?”

“Lay down and you will learn what I mean” he told her. Excitement growing inside him.

“Ok Santa” she said before lying in the floor, still wondering where she had another mouth.

Rick stroke his cock seeing the small heroine in the floor…now it came the best part.

Getting close he took her shoes and slip them off

“Santa?” she asked feeling her shoes leaving her feet “what are you doing?” she could feel his fingers caressing her legs and under her dress “wait…I don’t think you should do that” she said as he grasped the hem of her tights and began peeling them down

“Don’t you trust Santa?” Rick asked excited as he took off her stockings caressing her soft legs “don’t you want your gifts?” his hands sneaked inside her dress again and took hold of her panties

“Of coarse I do!!!” cried Bubbles as she felt her underwear been pull down “ah...but why you taking my clothes?”

Rick smiled as he pulled her blue panties off and give them a sniff…his cock twitched in excitement.

“Don’t worry, just trust Santa…I can only access your other mouth with this off” carefully he hoisted the small girl by the back and got his cock close to her small slit “and you will get a nice gift” he pressed it against her entrance.

“Ah!!! Wait Santa, what are you? Ahhhhhhh!!!!” she cried as his cock slit inside her.

“Oh god…yes…ummm this is just as I imagine it ahhh” he cried as he impaled her all the way in.

“AHHHHHHH” Bubbles cried before gaging in pain. She never felt something like this…her insides were burning as something big entered her.

“Oh yes..ummmm you are a nice girl after all ahhhh” he cried as he began pumping.

“Ah ah ah..S-Santa ah ah ahhh ah” Bubbles cried as he pump in and out her. Her mind blanking out of pain.

“Ah ah oh yes yes!!!” he cried in delight. The front of her dress had now a round bump as her small body was expanded by his cock “ah ah Bubbles, Bubbles!!!! umm so good ah ah”

“ah ah ah” Bubbles gagged as he keep pumping. Suddenly her dress was pulled off her. Her blindfold also fell.

“ahh much better ummm” he said in glee seeing her naked body. A great bump on her belly where her cock was and her small nipples pocking on her chest “ahhh so god ah ah ah” he keep pumping “umm you will ah...get a nice present for this ummm oh yeah ah ah AHHHHH” he cried as he load inside her.

“Aggggggg!!!!” Bubbles cried as her insides where filled with a warm liquid

“Umm ahhh so nice” he pull edher off her. Immediately cum spilled like a fountain from her pussy alongside some blood “ummmm…oh you are such a nice girl… now I’m sure of that” she didn’t said anything as her eyes were open but empty “ummm such a nice gift…. i think I’m going to deliver you…to me” he finally said hovering over her.

* * *

Later the van was driving on one alley before stopping. The door open and Rick walked off looking around before approaching a dumpster. On it throw a blue dress, white stockings and black shoes before returning to the van and driving away.

“We will be arriving to next town by tomorrow and will buy you new clothes” he said happily looking at the back.

On it a blank eyed bubbles lied unmoving, she was naked, her body covered in cum, her hair out of her pigtails and messy

“Such a nice gift you are” he chuckle as he hummed a carol.


End file.
